


Self-Preservation

by SamuelJames



Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 20:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal and Jayne argue about keeping the Tams on board.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Preservation

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Self-Preservation  
> Characters: Malcolm Reynolds and Jayne Cobb  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Mal and Jayne argue about keeping the Tams on board.  
> Notes: Written for firefly100 on LiveJournal for the prompt part  
> Disclaimer: Firefly is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"He's part of this crew whether you like it or not."

"A dangerous part. His loony sister is more trouble than we need. I'm not dying 'cos the Alliance got a hard-on for her."

Mal sighs, Jayne is so stubborn sometimes."We get injured; cut, shot, beaten. We need a medic."

"I know that, 'cept last one to cut me was River. She ain't right in the head. I sympathise some but if I didn't already sleep with my gun I'd start. No telling what'll set her off. If it's ever her or me I won't hold back."

"I know."


End file.
